Haunted holiday for 4
by turkZidane
Summary: after makinh their games and cartoon Vegata, Goku, Cloud and Zidane go on holiday and Goku picked where plz R/R ^_^(please read and if ya like it say so, i'm starting to think no one like my story)
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to House 13 on haunted...

Haunted holiday ****

Haunted holiday

Its not very often computer game characters get to have a holiday but when they do they always try and enjoy it as much as possible. So the last thing they want is there holiday house to be haunted. I don't own any of the dbz characters or ff7 characters but I wish I did ^_^

****

Chapter 1:

Welcome to House 13 on haunted lane!

Scene 1: in a car along a road in a desert 

" I don't see why we can't just fly there Kakorot" Vegata said siting in the back of the car with his arms crossed. " Not all of us can fly Vegata," said Zidane at bothering to look at him but to continue to watch the endless desert go past. "Hmph" Vegata replied kicking the seat in front of him not caring that it was cloud's seat. " Hey stop that" shouted cloud so Vegata kicked his seat harder. " Vegata do you have to we're almost there now," Goku said giving him a cold stare. "Hmph" Vegata said again watching yet anther cactus go past. The 4 of them just sat there in silence for the rest of the journey.

Scene 2: the mansion

30 minutes later the Capsule Corp. car pulled up in front of a very old house and the 4 quickly got out the car and began the stretch. " That is the last time I sit in a car for 2 hours and with you 3" Vegata complained as he kick the back of the car so the boot popped open. At the same time Zidane walked up to the front door and looked up at huge mansion. A cold shiver went down his back. "Goku are you shore this is the right place it looks like some thing from a horror movie" Zidane asked as Goku knocked on the mansion door. The door very slowly opened with a loud creek " see what I mean, creepy" Zidane said as he looked in side " don't worry monkeyBoy anyway the girls are probable waiting in side" Goku replied. He pushed the door fully open and walked in. A smile went across Zidane's face when he hared the word girls but it soon went "MONKEYBOY! Your one to talk" Zidane shouted running after him.

Back at the car Vegata and cloud was getting all their stuff out the car "damn who picked to come here this place gives me the creeps" cloud complained getting out a suitcase " what's the matter has the big bad house scared yoooou" Vegata teased slamming the boot shut. " No but just look at it, it looks like something from a horror game" Cloud said as he started walking towards the mansion with half of the stuff. Vegata locked the car and started fly after cloud. When cloud saw Vegata coming he started to run but Vegata with eases zipped past him. Without thinking or looking where he was going Vegata picked up speed and smashed right through the front door of the mansion and landing in a pile of suitcases. Cloud came in just in time to see Vegata's crash landing. Everyone standing in the hall burst out laughing "nice landing Vegata" laughed Tifa. Vegata throw some suitcases off his head and started climbing out. " I meant to do that" he grumbling and throwing anther suitcase across the room, with that anyone laughed even harder. " Don't get me pissed," shouted Vegata waving his fist. "That's a good idea let's get pissed" announced Zidane looking at the suitcase he know the girls were going to make the boys carry. With that Zidane grabbed Vegata's arm and run out the door. Goku then court on to what Zidane meant and made a run for the door. Cloud tried to follow but bumped into Chichi. He gulped as she pointed to the huge pile of suitcase everyone had thrown on the floor. There were about 30 suitcases mostly belonging to the girls (they were staying for a month) and he had to carry them half way across the mansion and up 2 flights of stares on his own. " I hate the kid who made this fic" he whispered to himself before starting his long task. 


	2. Chapter 2: a night out with the lads

Haunted holiday ****

Haunted holiday

Its not very often computer game characters get to have a holiday but when they do they always try and enjoy it as much as possible. So the last thing they want is there holiday house to be haunted. I don't own any of the dbz characters or ff7 characters but I wish I did ^_^

****

Chapter 2: a night out with the lads

After a few minutes of running or flying Zidane Goku and Vegata made it to a pub 

Scene: outside the pub "the ghost's soul 

The three looked up at the pubs name "now that is more freaky then the house" Zidane said. Lots of noises could be hared coming from the pub the sounds of drunks singing and playing pub type games. "God your more wimpy then Cloud" said Vegata kicking the door open. with a smile Goku and Zidane follow him into the pub. The three made their way to the bar and sat down. There was a man and woman behid the bar but no one came to serve them so Vegata in a bad mood slam his fist down on the bar putting a crack in "WOMAN GET HERE AND GET ME SOME DRINKS" Vegata shouted at the woman behid the bar. The pub went silent and everyone looked at Vegata "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT" Vegata yelled everyone starred at him for a few seconds but then went back to getting drunk. By now the woman was standing in front of the three " so what ya all want ta drink" she said Zidane pointed to a low bottle he could see under the bar (how he saw it I don't know) "I'll have that one"

"Me to" 

"Me three"

They all looked at Goku "what did I say" shrug Goku. The woman bent over to get their drinks giving Goku and Zidane (Zidane mostly) a great view down her T-shirt and they started to giggle. Vegata just crossed his arms over his chest "perverts" he said so only he could hear.

The woman opened all the bottles and handed them to the three men. They smile and chugged half of it down in a second. The three smile at how much they drank and Zidane was first to broke the silence around the three "BBUUURRRP!……….excuse me" he said Goku and Vegata started laughing until "BBUUUUURRRRPP!" "Wow nice one Goku" said Zidane and Vegata at the same time. They laughed even harder "hey I don't remember eating that" laughed Goku, with that more laughing came and even the bar lady start to giggle "so where ya from strangers" asked the bar lady. They all intruded they selves while finishing of their beers and starting anther round. But the intrusion only confused the lady " I never hared of these places" she said. " So what bring ya all to are little old town" they all chugged anther load of beer. " We're on holiday at that creepy looking place on lane 13" said Zidane smiling happily, with these words the hole pub went silent again. The confused three turned around on the bar stalls but no one said anything, but one man dropped his beer and it smashed on the floor. They turned back to the bar lady "what's wrong with that bunch of morons" asked Vegata the bar lady looked at them serially. " There's something I should tell you about that house" she said coldly "like what" said Vegata the bar lady continued to talk " that house is haunted by ghosts". 


	3. Chapter 3 seeing is believing

Haunted holiday ****

Haunted holiday

Its not very often computer game characters get to have a holiday but when they do they always try and enjoy it as much as possible. So the last thing they want is there holiday house to be haunted. I don't own any of the dbz characters or ff7 characters but I wish I did ^_^

****

Chapter 3 seeing is believing

Scene1: still in the pub

The pub was filled with laugher but only Goku and Vegata was laughing "ghost oh come on" Goku laughed "HA ghosts we're not that dumb to full for that" said Vegata slapping Zidane on the back. Zidane just sat there holding his own tail " er…guys I…I never…like…..Ghosts" he said twisting his tail "what do you mean monkeyBoy" Goku asked still laughing "I…I…. I have all ways been scared of ghost…I don't know why…I just have" he told them. This made Vegata laugh every hard but Goku being a nice person tried to make him feel better. 

Scene2: back at the mansion

Cloud just making it up the stairs trips over the last step all the suitcases go flying in a heap and cloud landed on top of them. Cloud sat up and rubes the back of his head " come on cloud put the suitcases in the right rooms then" said Tifa. She then told him where everyone would been sleeping. The girls would been sleep in the rooms on one side of the corridor and the boys on the other. Tifa went into the girl's room and Cloud started to throw the suitcases into the rooms. Half way through he sat down on the suitcases to take a brake "now where did I put my favourite materia" Cloud mumbled to himself. He looked around to find it floating in mid air "there it is" he said grabbing it from the air. He smiled to himself but his eye widened and a anime style sweet drop formed on his head. He flung his head around and looked at the spot where he found his materia "TIFA…. DAGGER…. GIRLS" he yelled running into the girl's room. A few seconds later "CLOUD YOU PERVERT" all the girls screamed in unison.

Scene3: lane 13 the middle of the road 

It was 11 o'clock and Vegata Zidane and Goku were trying to make they way back from the pub after about 50 bottles of beer between them. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were singing as loud as they could. "ya know there's something I haven't seen before" the drunk Vegata said waving yet again beer above his head. "What's that then BURP!" the drunk Zidane tried to say. " Its that you're a saijian Zidane" said Vegata trying to keep his balance. "I am…. Hic … I didn't know that" said Zidane now with the hiccups "you're got to be…You have a monkey like tail" the talking went on for about 3 minutes but then became the song "row row your boat the uncut version"

Scene 4: the mansion a few days later

Its about 8 at night and the girls are yelling again "OK WHO HAS MOVED MY COMB AGAIN" yelled Bulma looking at Vegata and Goku "WE HAVEN'T TOUCHED IT WOMAN" yelled Vegata back

"And who has been taking my underwear" shouted Garnet but this only Zidane giggle. When Dagger saw this "ZIDANE TRIBAL IF YOU HAVE BEEN STEALING MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN I…" garnet was cut off "it wasn't me this time Dagger I swear" Zidane explained "Hmph" said the girls walking back to their rooms. "hehe you were stealing her underwear" laughed Cloud, Zidane went red in the face "well I was drunk at the time" he said. the men went back to their room " now I think about it some of my stuff I find moved across the room when I'm on my own" said Goku siting on his bed and pulling out a bag of crisps. " What are you saying that this house really is haunted?" said Vegata. After that all of them started to joke around and Zidane seemed to have got over his fear of ghost. The joking went on for a bit until "ya know guys when you were at that pub I had a ghost encounter" said Cloud they all stood there and looked at him "yeah right blond boy" Zidane said throwing a pillow at Cloud. This one pillow started a huge pillow fight (I find it hard to imagine this 4 having a pillow fight ^_^) but cloud slipped a brick into his pillow and it turned in to a ki and materia battle that went long into the night. 

Later around 12 at night everyone was finally asleep. BANG! "Huh!" Zidane said springing from his bed it was pitch black "what was that" Zidane said with his fear of ghost coming back. He looked around, then a noise came from with in the room. Zidane looked at the person sleeping next to him "Goku wake up" he whispered to him but he just snored loudly. Zidane sighed that was the noise that woke him. Why did I have to share a room with him Zidane said to himself? Zidane started to full asleep. BANG! The noise come from out in the hallway, Zidane sat back up with his heart beating very fast. He could hear the noise of something very big walking down the hallway. "What am I going to do" Zidane said to himself a little too loud. Zidane speaking seemed to make the thing angry because it started banging on the bedroom door BANG! BANG! BANG! This woke up Goku "what was that?…..Man I'm hungry," Goku said sleepily BANG! BANG! BANG! What ever it was it was trying very hard to get in there room. Goku looked around the room to see Zidane lock the door " hey what's up monkeyBoy" Goku said not knowing what was going on BANG! BANG! BANG! Zidane ran across the room "what IS going on…. What was that noise" Goku asked. Zidane opened anther door "come on that lock is not going to hold out" said Zidane. With that Goku jumped out of bed and ran to Zidane and they both went through the door. 


	4. Chapter 4 let the haunting begin

Haunted holiday ****

Haunted holiday

Its not very often computer game characters get to have a holiday but when they do they always try and enjoy it as much as possible. So the last thing they want is there holiday house to be haunted. I don't own any of the dbz characters or ff7 characters but I wish I did ^_^

****

Chapter 4 let the haunting begin

It was very quiet in Vegata and Cloud's room until Zidane and Goku ran in "Wake up guys there's something in the hallway" Zidane shout coming into the room. "What the hells going on" Vegata said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting out of bed " there's something in the hallway" Zidane said again as Goku locked the door they came through. " Don't yell me the things that go bump in the night have scared you" Vegata said putting on some clothes "NO…… there's something very big and it wants to get in my room and….." Zidane said as a huge bang came from behid him BANG! BANG! BANG! Vegata was now wide-awake "God that things sounds huge" Vegata said in surprise. Then Vegata smiled " my kind of opponent" Vegata said evilly "WHAT" said Zidane as Vegata went super saijian. His hair turned from black to blond and it started to waved around by the yellow aura that surrounded him "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Zidane said pointing at the super saijian "that's Vegata you could say its like your going into trance thingy" Goku laughed. The 3 stood three waiting for what ever was trying to get in well get in. the door soon gave in and they flung open but only a rush of air came through "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Vegata said dropping from super saijian. They stayed confused but got finally back to sleep.

The next morning they where all in the kitchen and chichi was making breakfast. "What were you lot up to last night " Tifa said walking in. The men where sat at the table waiting for their food. " We had a pillow fight" emitted Cloud looking away from his newspaper, Bulma started to laugh at the thought of Vegata having a pillow fight. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT WOMAN" Vegata shouted. "No not that we heard you having a fight something after that" Tifa asked "er…. We're not sure what that was," said Goku and confusing cloud who was asleep at the time. Zidane started to tell everyone what had happened and Goku just ate everyone's breakfast what ended up in anther battle.

After getting mad at Vegata and Goku for fighting over the loss of Vegata fry up the girls left to house to go shopping (or something like that) so the lads were very bored. Zidane was showing Goku how to play Tetra master but he didn't understand it. Vegata was training Cloud how to do a ki blast and he was doing very well. "You know its all you fault Kakorot" said Vegata blowing up a statue across the room "you were the one that used that chair as a weapon Vegata" Goku said losing anther game of Tetra master. "But Goku aren't you the one that ate everyone's breakfast" Cloud said blowing up a different statue with his newly learnt skill. "Yeah, so you shouldn't have tried to kill me" said Goku sticking out his tongue. By lunchtime Vegata had started training himself, Cloud was using his 3 new skills on Zidane. And Goku after losing 100 games of cards gave up and starting eating.

Later that night everyone was very bored "I know we could play monopoly," said Goku still eating "Kakorot you're to think to play monopoly," said Vegata getting even more bored "don't talk about my Goku like that" said Chichi "SHUT UP WOMAN" Vegata yelled. Chichi got very angry and they started give each other evil looks "I know we haven't looked around the mansion yet" Tifa said looking at the 5 different doors that lead out of the hall. "Yeah great idea lets get lost," said Goku jumping up from the sofa that Tifa chichi cloud and himself were siting on. "I've been telling you to do that for years" laughed Vegata "yeah lets split up" said Zidane smiling at Garnet "yeah good idea" said Garnet. Before they know what was going on all the girls left through one of the doors. "Hey I didn't mean like that," shouted Zidane but it was too late. 


	5. Chapter 4 is isn’t a mansion it’s a damn...

Haunted holiday ****

Haunted holiday

Its not very often computer game characters get to have a holiday but when they do they always try and enjoy it as much as possible. So the last thing they want is there holiday house to be haunted. I don't own any of the dbz characters or ff7 characters but I wish I did ^_^

****

Chapter 4 is isn't a mansion it's a damn maze

After the idea of going to explore the mansion the 8 split of meaning the girls went one way and the boys went one (not to Zidane's liking). The boys had walked for 30 minutes through endless hallways. Finally they came to a room with something interesting "wow cool room" said Zidane. The room was massive with around 20 doors leading to anther room. "O yeah this one says main kitchen on it" shout Goku Zidane looked around to see a room that look very old went all the other doors looked sort of new "must be from over use" Zidane said to himself the name of the room was covered in dust. He wiped away a little bit "it's a P" he said getting the attention of everyone. He wiped away anther part "O" Zidane said so Goku and cloud walked over to him "the next letter is R" he said wiping away the last part " I think it's a N" he said. At that Goku and Cloud grabbed him and dragged him away "Oh come on guys just for a bit" Zidane said trying to brake free "no this is a PG fic so ya can't" said Goku. While this was going on Vegata just stood there and watched them be "dumbasses" he turned around and had a look at the door behid him "a gym" he said out loud everyone looked at him "we're going in here if you like it or not" he said to them. He pushed the door open( he didn't kick it this time) to see the room was pull of "GHOSTS" training equipment "who the hell are you" "wow I like this mansion" smiled Vegata "Its me Vegata and I'm trying to get this fic done and over with" "can you please SHUT UP until the end of this chapter or I'll make you wear pink through it" "……." "Wow this place is cool its got a pool table" said Zidane picking up a pool cue "give ya a game" said Goku setting up the balls. Vegata walked over to a weight lifting machine. It had the lightest weight on it he couldn't be bothered to put on more so with one hand he grabbed the handle and pulled it. At the same time cloud jumped on a treadmill and started it up "I haven't been on one of this since I attacked the Shinra building" he said going slowly. Cloud bumped up the speed a little then a bit more so he was running. In the game of pool Goku was wining. He had potted 4 ball to 1 and it was Zidane's go "come on Zidane you can't miss" said Goku. Zidane hit the white ball and it rolled over to a ball by the pocket but just as it hit it the ball "jumped" off the pool table and rolled across the room "how did you do that" said Zidane very shocked "that's still cheating"

"I didn't do anything"

"Then who did"

"Well I didn't and if I did I don't think there's anything about it in the rule book"

"If you didn't then who did," Zidane said as they both starred at the ball.

When Vegata pulled on the handle the weight didn't move and he got angry. Vegata pulled on it harder yet nothing. In his rage he went super saijian again a yellow aura surrounded him and he pulled with two hands yet still the weight refused to move. With a burst of pore angry the aura doubled in size and Vegata pulled with all his might what sent the machine flying across the room and hit the wall not denting the machine. "DAMN THING I SHOULD MELT YOU WITH A KI BLAST" Vegata screamed at it "yo clam down Vegata" cloud said still running on the treadmill. Vegata's angry went down and he dropped from SSj. He then walked past cloud giving him a cold stare and a growl "Hey Vegata you didn't have to turn up the speed on this thing" clous said as the treadmill speeded up "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BLONDBOY" Vegata yelled still angry. Goku walked up to the machine "but its on normal speed" said Goku looking over the panel but the treadmill continued to speed up " guys this isn't funny" cloud said trying to keep up with it. The treadmill boosted up in speed and cloud could only just keep up. Everyone just look in shock as Cloud kept running. Then suddenly the machine jammed to a stop and Cloud way jumping of, tripped over a bench, landing in a pile of weights and other train equipment, rolled out taking half of them with him and finally came to a stop in a shower what turned on by it self. Everyone but cloud went into fits of laugher "ouch my side" said Zidane with tears in his eyes. Even Vegata couldn't help but laugh very loudly. Later after the wet cloud finally got out of the shower (it took a wile to get the training equipment off him) they left the gym thinking "what's wrong with this place".

"that was so good I could read it over and over again" "you mean you like it Vegata" "NOOOOOO!! That was crap and what's this about me not lifting a small weight I'm a super saijian for gods sakeI liked I, I was cool you would Kakorot what do you mean by that Vegata Hey hey guys clam down …..look out for my next chapter I hope you like it so far please read and review. Where are you off to I still have some to say to you glup! Bye (runs of)

**** ****


End file.
